1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to system and method for displacing an operating envelope of an offloading system to ensure continuity of offloading operation without compromising on safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, transferring or offloading of hydrocarbon fluid between two bodies in an offshore environment is commonly carried out using mechanical loading arms or cryogenic flexible hoses. These and other existing offloading apparatuses are inherently limited by its operating envelope.
FIG. 1 illustrates the top view representation of an operating envelope of an existing offloading apparatus provided on a first body (e.g. jack-up platform 10). The offloading apparatus may be represented by an offloading origin point 12. The operating envelope 14 defines a maximum working area around the offloading origin point 12 for safe offloading between the first body and a second body (e.g. marine vessel) (not shown). In an offloading operation, the first and the second bodies are connected via hoses for fluid transfer. Due to offshore environmental conditions, the second body may drift away from the first body. If the second body drifts within the operating envelope 14, the offloading operation may continue safely. However, if the second body drifts to a position at the working limit 15 of the operating envelope 14, the offloading operation has to be terminated by emergency shutdown procedures. Any further drifting of the second body to a position beyond the operating envelope 14 (e.g. at position 16) would activate emergency disconnection procedures to separate the transfer hose from the second body before the mechanical limit 17 of the offloading apparatus is reached.